


Stop thinking about it.

by rileynoah



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I have this filthy headcanon, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, and I love it, i hope you do too, that maggie and lena hooked up once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Lena and Maggie hooked up once upon a time and when Maggie goes to arrest Lena... things get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a filthy headcanon and I just had to write it....
> 
> Thanks to [@404artnotfound](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com/) for being literally the _**BEST**_ beta.

Maggie cannot even begin to comprehend her luck. She stares down at the iPad in her hands and replays the footage, over and over. 

It’s not like she didn't know. It didn’t take her long to figure out that one of her one night stands last year turned out to be Lena _freaking_ Luthor. She had made peace with that a long time ago. The CEO wasn’t quite out of the closet, though she hadn’t seemed to be hiding it, wearing what she did in the gayest bar in National City…

_Stop thinking about it._

Instead, Maggie thinks about what her boss told her not a moment ago. He had thrust an iPad into her hands, making her take in the incriminating footage as he muttered lamely. _‘Here’s an arrest warrant for Lena Luthor.’_

So, Maggie finds herself having to go to the CEO of L-Corp, whom she had slept with not six months ago and who, currently has her _girlfriend’s younger sister_ questioning her own sexuality, She has to go to Lena Luthor, and arrest her. She shudders.

**_Stop thinking about it._ **

~~~~~

Maggie flashes her badge at the receptionist without even pausing, waltzing straight through to Lena’s office with three other officers in tow. Maggie clutches the iPad nervously. She hadn’t seen Lena since that night. They fucked, Lena left and Maggie continued on with her life like normal. And she’d forgotten about it, as always, until Kara could not shut up about her new friend a few weeks ago. Her new friend with the long dark hair, the sharp jawline and the neck that was to die for.

**_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT_ **

“Ms Luthor.” Maggie greets the CEO curtly, standing directly in front of her desk, arms crossed over her chest. She’s trying to look powerful, which is hard when you’re 5’3 and smell like lavender and honey. Alex’s words, not hers.

“Detective Sawyer, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena drawls, dropping her pen to the desk and leaning back in her large leather chair. She mirrors Maggie’s crossed arms, legs crossing as well as she stares the detective down, ignoring the three uniformed officers behind her. 

“We’ve recovered some uhm … alarming footage.” Maggie informs her sternly, uncrossing her arms to hold the iPad out as it played the video for Lena to see. She hears someone barge in the door behind her, immediately recognising Kara Danvers’ distinct voice, followed by her girlfriends. _Great._

Lena stands abruptly, staring down at the iPad, then up at Maggie, then over the detective's shoulder to Kara.

“That’s- that’s not me. Okay, I-I don’t know where you got that, but- but it’s not me.”

Her green eyes aren’t directed toward Maggie, and she knows exactly where the pleading gaze is headed without even looking over her shoulder. How Kara thought that Lena didn’t have feelings for her was beyond her.

“Lena Luthor, you’re under arrest for aiding and abetting a felon, accessory after the fact, conspiracy-”

“Hold on, Maggie. Just slow down. Let her explain-” Kara is the one to interrupt her, her blue eyes pleading desperately. Maggie feels for Kara, she does. But she can’t just sit and wait for Lena to get her alibi in order, to cover her tracks. Letting Lena explain is what court is for. She doesn’t want to sound harsh, but she can’t help the annoyance in her tone.

“Stay out of it, Kara.” Maggie tries to ignore the way her girlfriend hovers in the corner. She can tell Lena doesn't like the harsh words directed at Kara by the way she tenses as Maggie secures the cuffs around her wrists.

‘So, Detective Sawyer…” Lena purrs in a tone that has Maggie alarmed cause _shit_ , she knows where this is going. “Can’t seem to get enough of seeing me in handcuffs, can you?”

It was quiet enough that she hopes she was the only one to hear it, tries tactfully to ignore it. But when she hears sputtering from over Lena’s shoulder, she tenses up.

“What?!” Kara and Alex demand at the same time, the agent now taking a step away from the corner so she can stand next to Kara.

“Did you hear something?.” Maggie chuckles, her face burning bright red as she tries to escort the smug Luthor from the room. “I sure didn’t”.

Lena has always has nothing but class, even in situations like this. Her name made her a target. Of course last time she had a little fun playing villain - but will she ever catch a _fucking break._ Screw classy.

“You heard me. Detective Sawyer here has a thing for restraints” Lena purrs, resisting Maggie, who then freezes.

Lena immediately regrets herself however, when Kara goes from sputtering to to glowering, cheeks flushing bright red. Though she feels a twinge of regret at Kara’s shocked expression, Lena presses on, she’s not one to back down.

“Yeah, no kidding. But how do you know?” Alex demands, to busy listen to Kara’s muttering.

“It’s nothing, a stereotype for cops. Just let it- it’s fine!” Maggie insists, pushing Lena harder, trying to get out of the office and down towards where the squad cars await.

“Oh, Maggie…” The use of her first name causes the detective to shudder again. The way it rolls, off of Lena’s tongue makes her extremely uncomfortable, especially with Alex in the room.

“You should tell your girlfriend that we hooked up…” Lena leaves the sentence hanging as she is handed off to the three officers in the elevator. 

Lena turns to smirk at the detective, but catches Kara’s angry gaze directed at the pair of them. She sobers and shoots an apologetic glance towards Kara as the doors slide shut.

Maggie turns to face Kara and Alex. She looks up at them sheepishly.

“Once, six months ago. In a gay bar. It was a one night stand!” She tries to explain. Alex scoffs and covers her mouth, but Maggie can tell from the amused look in her eyes that Alex is grinning underneath her hand. Kara, however, is still staring daggers at the detective.

“You _SLEPT_ with my _GIRLFRIEND?!_ ” Kara doesn’t realise her mistake until too late. Maggie and Alex both spin to face her incredulously with the same words on their lips.

“Your _GIRLFRIEND?_ ”


End file.
